


Johnlock-Different Shades of Love

by AnAnYaH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Different lives, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Different Shades. Different Lives.





	1. Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathiya_ramani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiya_ramani/gifts).

Do you remember your first experience? The first feeling of existence? When you open your eyes for the first time and feel the light on your face ? Catch the striking beauty of the dark red sky before the sun sets west and you realize you can see? The first chirp of the returning birds making you realize you can listen, and when your body swings in the rhythm of the breeze, and the grass dances along your feet , you realize you can feel ?  
And then there comes a time when you feel something different , something other than your primary senses, something right from the middle of your chest, a heat,an urge,a sensation ...love.

It was my first day of existence , I stayed up all night watching the beauty of the dark sky, the round white moon standing alone peeping through the dark clouds, the cool chilly wind making me to shiver but I liked it, I liked darkness. 

But as the darkness faded and the moon hid under the light of the rising sun,it was the first time I saw the bunch of you in your stern disciplined bodies turning east in a union presenting themselves to the almighty sun like an everyday ritual. But you among them was the most beautiful, tall, bright , steady and as you turned towards the sun that one golden strand of light on your face made you look all majestic. And, with the elegance your body waved with the first touch of warm wind, your petals danced to please the sun and your dark brown face presented itself for the insects to settle, I could definitely see the reason God created you. For me.

And as the light went brighter , I felt for the first time how I despised the warm sunlight and how painful it was to keep my eyes open. It hurt so much that although I wanted to keep looking at you, I had to curl my petals and drown into the comfort of the darkness.

And soon as we rejected the bright sunny light I could sense the last scent of the night-Jasmines getting replaced by the highly-spirited warm scent of the taller and brighter Sunflowers. 

The next time when I woke up at dawn, I see you looking straight at me , smiling. I never thought I could catch your attention. I did and I felt beautiful for the first time. I wondered if I am as beautiful as my friends are.Your smile tells me, I am. I smiled to you as well. The first gesture of love? 

And as the sun was gone you gave the last smile of assurance and slowly you turned your face away from me. The fields went all Jasmine again. And although I am too small and far from you to give you any protection , I'll look after you all night and in my mind I knew that you will do the same for me all day, till death do us part and even afterlife


	2. Dandelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything loves.

Life is short, life is strange, but most importantly life is full of surprises .My time ended with the last glance of your bright sunny face and I happily accepted that to be my final moment with you. But here I am , reborn in a new form of life , watching you standing right next to me still waiting to open your eyes. 

You look different now. Not a single touch of gold,like how I remembered you

You are tall, white , skinny… yet beautiful. It's not like the other life , me and you being different… We are equals now… I think I am just like you...And to my relief you are not miles away this time , you are almost stuck to me. And I can't wait to get pushed by the first strong wind and get my excuse to lean on you to feel the whole of you. 

You open your eyes for the very first time.It is a wonderful sight. You, unaware of your rebirth, looking at the pale blue sky,observing the endless green field, the new but strange golden flowers that covered the entire field , some of which are gorgeously bright and some, which has dried out due to age and finally your eyes headed down to scan your new form. You are amazed to see yourself. I can tell from your smile you love yourself..You brought forward your face to feel the first conscious touch of the windy day and it is beautiful to watch how you shivered with every stroke of wind on your face. I join you to give you my company, and it's the first time you look at me. You are surprised to see me… you know me… I am glad you remember me… one of the many things that hasn't changed in both the lives is your reassuring lovely smile… 

You stole the perfect opportunity I was waiting for ;the force of the first strong wind to lean on your chest…..only,to brush your entire self with my skinny, white and shorter body. Not that I mind. It shows you too were eager to feel me. You feel beautiful. Your touch is warm.A little ticklish but amazing. I cherish every bit of you..Because life is short and we being the last of the lives of a dying Dandelion, don't have much time before the parting song. As a part of the cluster of white seed heads of the dying flower, we knew our days of togetherness are numbered. It takes one wild wind to get uprooted from your roots to force a flight and get lost in the big blue sky , away from your home, away from the one you love. 

With each day that passes, we are getting weaker,we are getting older,together. Now that time is ticking faster , we never left any opportunity to express our love, with the little rubs on the feet, little brushes on face, little giggling with tickles they caused, and the occasional rhythmic dancing with the wind.We watched the other Dandelions drying out and turning white.We watched the old seed-heads getting uprooted and eventually vanishing into the clouds. And as we saw them disappearing , we knew the fate that waited for us.

We all were at our weakest state. Your tall and slender form looked pale and trembling, our feet are no more stuck together like it was, time and age is separating our ways. The wind is stronger than any other day. If it hadn't been like this we may would have had another day of togetherness. I hate the wind. It's getting harder to hold ourselves. The field is full of white feathery tuft, flying and floating in the dark blue sky.Green field filled with what remaining of the hundreds of Dandelions waving madly with the strong wind. Soon our clustorous puffball started detaching themselves one by one within seconds of each other. Its time ! We both know that… One last glance at each other and we agreed to make it memorable and happy. We are now at our weakest point, our legs are giving up. In no time we will take our first flight together and yes it's exciting but that would mean we will have to surrender to the force of the wind and may get lost. But whatever happens now, we have no control over it. It's finally time. With one final look , one final smile and one final nod, we get ready for our first flight and our final goodbye.

On the count of three then….

One …. Two…. And the wind blew us sead-heads up and forwards before we could even hit Three.. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
